Riding Shotgun
by SilentVex
Summary: When times are tough people do what they can to keep themselves going. The fiesty mechanic works on something to cheer up the saddened racer. EdoLevyxEdoNatsu


**Author's notes: I'm genuinely surprised that there are no stories for this pairing yet. I mean really: she's a mechanic and he's a race car driver! What could be a more perfect setup?!  
**

**So anyway, summer, two months off, multiple stories planned. Yeah I think I've got enough stuff to be getting on with so I'll leave this short.**

**I hope you guys enjoy and keep an eye out for future stories (trust me, they're coming!)**

**- Vex out!**

* * *

**Riding Shotgun**

* * *

**X-783: Edolas Fairy Tail**

Levy stretched her arms high as she let out a long yawn – it had taken all night but she was just about done.

After giving her little project a final once over she tossed away her wrench and stuck her head out of her workshop door.

''Hey, Natsu! Get your ass in here!''

''Since when were you the one giving the orders you flat bitch?!''

Even early morning as it was Lucy was willing to argue with her.

''Shut it milk jugs! Just get Natsu in here will ya?'' Levy really wasn't in the mood for a fight and retreated back into her workshop. It was an extension to the back of the guild hall that she got when the last guild master had had enough of she and Lucy fighting over Levy's work space... and the noise she made when working... and yeah you get the picture.

Thinking of their late master only managed to get Levy pissed off – the sting of betrayal still strong.

It was nearly two months ago that it happened and the guild still hadn't recovered. Would they ever? The enormity of everything they had to battle against was almost too much to bear but they wouldn't give up. Everyone would cope with it as best they could – which is what led Levy to starting this current project.

''Y-yes Levy? You... you wanted to see me?''

The shaky voice was barely audible from behind her. Levy spun around and saw Natsu's head poking out from behind the door, as though he was afraid to enter.

''Come in you wuss, I won't bite. Besides I've finished.''

His face was a mixture of shock and joy when he heard that. He bounded into the room and took in the sight before him. After all this time, his precious Magic Four-wheeler was back in one piece. Natsu fell to his knees and covered his face, weeping sweet tears of joy. It was gratifying to Levy seeing her work be appreciated as it was.

''Thank you Levy,'' he sobbed, ''how can I ever repay you?''

''Well for starters you can stop that crying, what are you, a little girl? Secondly you can test out the new engine I designed.''

Natsu wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at the female mechanic. ''New engine?''

''That's right!'' she exclaimed proudly, puffing out her decidedly lacking bosom. ''Here take a look,'' she instructed, indicating to the open hood.

''See that lacrima? It's set up to activate when you hit top speed; with this you'll be going faster than you could ever imagine! Although it will eventually run out of energy so you'll have to remember to get it charged regularly. Unfortunately when you run out of juice the whole system will shut down – I'll try to fix that when I get a chance but for now you'll have to make do. Hey are you listening to me?!''

The wonder in his eyes gave the impression that he wasn't but he repeated her warning to show that he was paying attention.

''Okay, well I guess that's fine, '' she conceded. ''Now, let's go give this Inferno Drive a test run.''

''Inferno Drive?'' he asked.

''It's what I named the new system.''

''Oh okay,'' he said as he made to open the vehicle's door. Before he could open it fully, Levy slammed her hand against it.

''Nuh uh! No way are you driving this thing out of here! I don't want my workshop being blown up!''

''B-blown up? You mean this thing could blow up?!'' he cried.

'Of course it could, this is it's first test run.' she thought, but didn't say knowing the reaction she would get. ''Of course not, I was only kidding. Now help me push!''

Despite his fears, Natsu helped to get the potentially fatal vehicle outside. They were currently hidden out in a barren wasteland far from any civilization which made it a perfect testing ground.

''You go on my mark and no sooner, got it?''

''Sure thing,'' he replied from behind the wheel. His goggles were now placed over his eyes and the formerly terrified voice had been replace by a calm and cool one, laced with confidence. It had been a while since she had seen him like this and in all honesty? It made Levy happy. It also wouldn't be too far a stretch to say she almost found him attractive when he became like this. Almost.

With that thought she climbed to higher ground in order to get a better view. ''Okay? Ready... set...'' With every shout the revving became louder and louder, reflecting the driver's mounting excitement.

''GO!''

Natsu took off like a speeding bullet leaving a trail of dust in his wake. From where Levy stood it looked like she had done a bang up job on the reconstruction. When she first saw the state it was in her instant reaction was that there was no way it would be able to be repaired, but after hours of hard labour it looked like she had performed the impossible.

Hopefully this would be what Natsu needed to return to how he was before. No one was more affected by recent events than he was; it caused his whole personality to flip upside down. Sure he was never the most confident of guys but he wasn't as bad as he was now...

'First Laxus... then the master...' Levy clenched her fists, her knuckles turned white with rage. 'I'll never forgive him...'

A sudden roar broke her away from her thoughts of vengeance. Natsu tore across the wasteland with a cloud of fiery dust billowing behind him. 'Good', she thought, 'it looks like Inferno's doing its job nicely.' The engine was set up to activate a fire spell to propel the vehicle when it reached top speed. It was complicated but that just meant she was even prouder of being able to pull it off. Who knows? With his talent, maybe Natsu would be able to use it was a weapon one day...

After a few more minutes to let Natsu play around a bit more, Levy signalled for him to stop. She slid down from her position and rushed up to the open window. ''Well? Pretty incredible am I right?''

''Yeah, you did a good job,'' he agreed lifting off his goggles, returning them to his forehead. ''But there are a couple of problems with it that you're gonna have to fix.''

''Oh really?'' Levy asked. ''Like what?''

''While it's true that Inferno lets me go much faster, the speed is wasted if I can't turn corners properly. I'm just losing speed this way.''

Strike one.

''Like I said, it's something I've just designed...''

''That may be but it's something you really should have thought about. If it was anyone other than me driving they would have spun out for sure!''

Strike two.

''Right, well, is there anything else you want to complain about?''

''Actually-''

STRIKE THREE!

''Natsu.'' Levy said as sweetly as she could manage. ''How about you step out of there for a second and we can talk inside?''

''Yeah sure that sounds good.''

No sooner than he had closed the door did she have him pinned up against the vehicle. ''Listen hotshot, I've been working my ass off getting this ready for you, so you don't get to give me crap! If you want, next time you crash it I'll just toss it on the scrap heap! Would you like that? Huh?!''

In an instant the cool Natsu had reverted back to scared Natsu and he was now quivering in fear of what the blue haired mechanic would do to him. Seeing the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Levy breathed in deeply to calm herself and let him go.

''Sorry Natsu... I went a bit overboard there.''

''N-no, it's my fault. I'm sorry.''

There were a few awkward moments of silence before Levy started laughing out loud.

''What's so funny?''

''Oh nothing,'' she said between laughs, ''just look at the pair of us!''

Although he wasn't completely sure what she found so funny, he couldn't help but join in the infectious expression of joy.

''Right!'' Levy said, tapping him playfully on the forearm. ''How about you take me out for a spin so I can see the kinks for myself.''

''Oh, they're really not that bad-''

''When a girl is telling you to take her for a ride, you do it! Understood?''

''Aye Sir.'' he said with a small smile and mocking salute.

Once in, he handed her a spare pair of goggles which she gratefully accepted and off they went. It was the first time that Levy had ridden in the Four-wheeler and before too long her inspection dissolved into an exhilarating ride around the landscape, with Natsu going where ever she ordered and showing off with various skilful drifts and daring jumps. The pair were so into it that they didn't even notice the warning sign flashing...

They ended up pushing it all the way back to the guild.

**X-786**

''Whew! That should about do it!''

It definitely made for a challenge having to work without magic but for the past two years the people of Edolas had managed, albeit without many of the conveniences the enjoyed before. Due to the fact that magic conservation was no longer an issue though, many more options were open for people who had skill to try. They would put their talents to use thinking up ways to recreate and develop new solutions to things that magic left them without.

''It looks good. You think it'll work?''

''I hope so... but if it doesn't, that's fine too. This is only a trial after all.''

''You're right.'' The duo share a smile.

''Come on, let's get this thing in position.''

With strained grunts they manage to move the experimental vehicle outside. The driver was in his seat as the mechanic started to move to a better observation point.

''Hey, Levy!''

She turned. ''What is it Natsu?''

He didn't say anything, only opened the passenger side door. With a smirk she jumped into the seat.

''So, where are you taking me hotshot?''

''Anywhere you want.''

Even though the odds of it even moving - let alone being able to go anywhere long distance - were slim, it didn't stop the pair from having a bit of fun.

''Alright,'' she hummed thoughtfully. ''That way!'' She pointed to the open horizon.

The destination wasn't important, so long as they were together, that'd be just fine.


End file.
